Bright Darkness
by It's yo choice
Summary: 16 and wimpy, Allen Walker is under Cross' training to become a man worthy of taking his father's place as a mafia head. But now, Cross is missing and Allen has to go to school. Oh the horror. AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ayyy so I realized I should do one of these author notes, even though I can't really be counted as a decent author. I've been one of the lurkers on this site who doesn't review. (I admit it and I apologize. Pls don't hate me) Ive been on this site for three years without making an account. Is that normal? But yea, first fic up here~ Hopefully it's alright.**

He takes a swig from the glass bottle, wetting his collar as alcohol dribbles down his chin. Messing up his dark red hair, he stops at the gate of the second last house down the road. The house which looks like all the other houses on that street, clean and pristine, with freshly clipped grass spreading out from the house to the gates.

Sighing and taking another swig, he sticks his free hand in his pocket fingers the cold tiny metal in his pocket. He pauses and takes his hand out of the pocket, rattling the gates noisily instead of using the key. He hears a glass smash and the thud of what seems to be a really heavy book, and curses start coming from the house, contrasting with the peace and quiet earlier on.

Smirking, he sees stark bright hair peeking out of the door, before his idiot apprentice starts to reluctantly trudge towards him, sighing.  
"Ah, master. Don't you have the key? Your mug from Anita's broken, but it's really not my fault this time. I was... Reacting to what I thought were robbers"

Despite his complaints, the youth unlocks the door, letting the taller man in. Cross sighs again, stomping on the grass the boy had just mowed this morning, and glances at the kid, looking up to take in the view of the house.

"We're leaving tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one YEY. Uh. sup? I don't really know what to say so on to the story~**

Allen feels his head throbbing as he sits up from his lying position. Looking around, he finds himself in an unfamiliar room, dark red curtains drawn open, the blinding sun causing him to lie back down, covering his head with a pillow.

He yelps as a sharp ringtone pierces through the silence. Allen quickly grabs his phone from his pocket, wincing at the new light under the pillow.  
A voice message.

"Oi brat, you should be awake and off your ass now!"  
Laughter of women. Allen raises an eyebrow, unsurprised.

"Look, I won't be returning any time soon this time, so you've gotta take care of yourself. And settle my bills, boy. They're on the table in the dining room." Cue obnoxious beeping.

Allen glares at the innocent phone in his hand, grumbling as he puts it in his pocket and starts to get out of the bed.

"Since when did I not have to take are of myself? Stupid Master and his bills. Fuck him."

As expected, one whole pile of bills lie there, together with a filled out form for... A school admission?

God. Bills and now... He has to even endure school? Allen wails and tries to scream as softly as he can so that his new neighbors wouldn't hear him and start judging him.

In the school, Allen sees weird characters, so he starts feeling a little better about himself. The vice principal seems nice but a little loony, holding a mug of coffee wherever he goes, and welcomes Allen to the school warmly and sincerely, instead of how normal principals in schools he went to previously would treat a weird white kid with white hair and a blood red tattoo down his face. He asks Allen to call him Komui instead of vice principal and Allen just raises a brow and nods.

A tall redhead walks into the office and Allen looks up from the soft sofa. This person seems different too. One of his eye is covered by an eye patch, and he looks like a pirate wannabe, complete with a bandana and chains hanging from his neck and even from his pants. Allen takes in all this, and this stranger's wide smile and realizes that he has been talking to Allen the whole time, and is waiting for an answer which Allen doesn't know how to answer.

Allen just scratches his head, apologizing and stands up, finding how tall this stranger actually is, or how short he is. Allen sniffs at this.

The guy's one eye is warm and the words he spills from that smiling mouth are welcoming and holding no bite, but there seems something more behind him that Allen doesn't want to find out as of yet.

He gives Allen a weekly timetable, and starts joking about Allen's hair, calling him an old man. Allen grunts and retorts, telling the senior, who he now knows is called Lavi, that his hair looks like chili fries, especially with the bandana. Lavi tells him that didn't make any sense and Allen just laughs and shrugs.

Just then, the door opens and a pretty girl skips in, her two ponytails bouncing with her steps. A squeal of delight emerges from the pile that is Komui and he jumps up hugging the girl. "Ah, my beautiful beloved sister is here to visit me! Lenaleee, here! This is Allen Walker and can you do your big bro a favour and show him around please? He's in your class, too!"

Allen swears he can see sparkles and flowers exploding from Komui. What a strange character.

Suddenly, Komui turns to him and his expression turns dark. "You touch her, and let's see what I'll do to you!"

Poor Allen just gulps, and manages to nod. Crazy people are scary.  
Lenalee knocks her brother's head and asks him to stop it, and skips to Allen, introducing herself and starts to tell him about the school, about how he should avoid going to the toilets next to classroom two and seven because they're supposedly haunted and they're really dirty anyways, and about how Lavi's actually gay even though there are so many girls who are after him.

"So, Allen... Are you gay too?" Lenalee smiles innocently as she stares at him, waiting for an answer. He freezes, not wanting to answer, but his resolve faltering as she stares up at him, eyes beckoning at him, almost hypnotizing him to spill.

"Uh..."

Just then, the wooden doors of the office slam open, causing the attention of the people to draw away from Allen and moving on to the figure at the door.

Lavi rushes towards the person happily, his tall figure blocking Allen from seeing whoever it was who made that huge entrance.

He turns back, but seeing Lenalee still waiting for his answer, he turns his head to the front again, opting to find out who the person was.  
He sees long black hair, contrasting with a pretty but yet still masculine face, which somehow manages to fit together perfectly. This person, too, is taller than him, almost as tall as Lavi.

This person and Lavi, though, seem completely different. Firstly of course, this guy is very obviously Asian, unlike Lavi, and the hair of course... Well you can say it's the same of you insist, but then you must be colour blind, or even completely blind.

But mainly, it's their expressions that make the difference. His eyes are narrowed at Lavi, eyebrows furrowed, and his aura just screams murder. Despite this, he still looks beautiful, and Allen gapes at him in awe.  
"You fucking rabbit! What the fucking hell did you do to my mugen!? Where the fuck is it? Hand it over. Now."

Lavi snickers and runs behind Allen, obviously hiding from the man in vain.

"Heh.. Yuu-chan~"

"Do NOT call me that name, you fucker-"

"If you want me to hand it over, then come home with me after school and we ca-" Lavi pauses, and 'Yuu' frowns.

"Aaanyways, Kanda, this is Allen and he's new!" Lenalee saves the day. Allen sticks out his hand for Kanda to shake and starts to introduce himself, only to get interrupted by Kanda.

"Tch, don't bother, beansprout. I wouldn't remember your name anyways."

Allen feels his brow twitch, and annoyance he hasn't felt in a long time starts growing in his chest.

"Excuse you, but I'm not a bloody bean sprout! My name is Allen A.L.L.E.N! Learning another person's name is basic respect don't you know that, you wanker?"

"Well then I have no respect for you."

Allen's brows mimic Kanda's, especially as he sees the beginning of a smirk starting to form on the older man's face, as his annoyance slowly turns into anger.

_Who would dare to talk to me like that!_

Just then, the bell rings and Komui shoos them off to class, and they separate, Kanda with Lavi and Allen with Lenalee. Komui smiles as he watches them leave, Allen and Kanda both hurling insults at each other.


End file.
